Fairly Detailed Descriptions that Nobody Wanted
by temp0ral
Summary: Of various deaths, I mean. And if you did, indeed, want to read something as dark as this, may I further the question: "What is wrong with you?"
1. Empty House

**Hey, it's me. If you read the summary, which I am absolutely sure you did unless a friend sent this to you and you did not read the summary yet, do it now.**

 **If you read the summary, you will know that dust and death lay ahead, and this is where I let my morbidity run wild as best as it can. You have been warned that I will do my best to make each chapter its own shade of horrible, and you will take note that they are all subject to change and revisions at any given whim of mine.**

 **And you also may be wondering, "what is wrong with _you,_ dear author, if you are writing this?"**

 **I dunno. I know I'm going to hell for this, but since you're reading, you're all coming with me.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a child who hurt a lot of people.

You watch as the battlefield fades to darkness, and under Frisk's expressionless facade, you smile.

 _Prove to me you are strong enough to survive._

Toriel was weak. Toriel was a weak, pathetic excuse for a boss monster who couldn't even stand up against a child with only 4 tiers' worth of LOVE, armed with a toy knife- a _toy knif_ _e!_ It was laughable. Your mother was a piteous old woman who didn't know how to move on. Who wasn't worth talking to. She was weak. She was weak. She was weak and she was _in your way._

You can see the flames spark in her hands. A feeble attempt of attack. She isn't even going to kill you, what a jest!

You strike with your weapon and tear her apart.

 _Now I see who I was protecting by keeping you here._  
 _Not you…_  
 _… but them!_

Good, you think. They should be scared.

You let her soul shatter. You won't need its power- and besides, Toriel's good nature would just hold you back like Asriel did. She'd be another disappointment. A setback, just like her gullible flowery son.

Kicking around her dust and watching it billow around for amusement got boring pretty quick. Hers in particular was an extremely fine powder that clumped together like flour or confectioner's sugar. Both baking ingredients, you think idly, and with humor- what would it be like if she were baked into a pie? Oh ho ho, wouldn't _that_ be a treat! Maybe finally she'd have some kind of use, even if it was just in taste. Muffet had no qualms baking a human corpse into her pastries. What about monster dust?

Then you go back into the house to sleep in her bed. Always wondered what sleeping in a queen-sized bed was like, and jeez, it was soft. (Briefly wondered about carrying an entire bed in their inventory.)

When you wake up, dust- _real_ dust- was already beginning to descend on the house. A spider was weaving in the corner. Without anyone to take care of it, the house would become cold, crumble apart, and fall to the Ruins. An empty house part of an empty city.

An empty house that was completely quiet.

The empty house of a murdered mother.

As if you hadn't leveled the entirety of the Ruins, you kick off the covers and stretch leisurely, yawning a great, big yawn. Like a child waking up to a familiar home, instead of to the corpse of a city you had laid to waste. Any other kid would have left immediately instead of being so… "twisted," is the word those kinds of people would use, as to sleep in the bed of the mother you killed.

Ha ha.

You left.


	2. So Cold

**Anyone who can correctly guess my inspiration for the story layout gets an art request. Yes, I draw.**

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a child who hated puzzles and dogs. What a monster, am I right? Who hates dogs?

Apparently, you.

You murdered Doggo. He was a laughably easy kill. You didn't have to move to dodge, ironically.

Lesser dog was more fun. You cheered the little pup on, with wide, innocent eyes. You clapped you hands. You pet him, scratched behind his ears, loved him as his next extended into the clouds and back. "I love you, Lesser Dog! You're amazing."

And then you punched him in the space between the eyes and the nose, and you heard something crunch, maybe saw bone pierce skin for a split second- but then it didn't matter because you followed up and smashed in his armor at the stomach, two more at the face, and a nice hit to the jaw. Quick like a machine. You beat him to death, with a dying, whimpering yelp lingering in the air like the dust he turned into. And you didn't look back.

You did the same thing to the couple. No, I'm just kidding. You killed the woman first because you knew she was tougher. Without her husband, Dogaressa was fierce; without his wife, Dogamy was depressed. You did not kill him immediately after, you cruel, terrible person. You kept him trapped in the battlefield, too grief-stricken to fight as he mourned her, and you just kept standing re, smiling.

Then you split his head open. Man. Too bad he didn't leave his axe behind. It would have saved you a lot of work.

Greater dog… ah, _ha ha ha_ , that great big buffoon. He was a fool, you think, to believe you would treat him any different than you had his _friends_ , who you had murdered, and whose dust was now _all over you_. A poor, blind, buffoon, and you killed him. The entire Canine Unit has been wiped out.

A few more puzzles skipped, and good riddance. You aren't here to enjoy the series. You're here to finish the game. With the best stats, the best weapons, the best armor. You want to speedrun. Free items, free gold, you'll take whatever comes. That creeping feeling of regret comes crawling over your shoulders, because you had murdered two entire area's worth of monsters only for player benefits, but it is shrugged off. There is no room for that.

But still, you think. Snowdin is empty, because of you.

Because of you.

 _You_.

* * *

* Papyrus is sparing you.

Good. He was an easy kill that accounted for a boss, and all the more beneficial to them for lategame. It was simple. The more EXP you earn, the more LV you get, the stronger you are. It was the basis of any other RPG.

It was a game, and you were going to enjoy it.

You swing your fist and punch his skull off his neck, the bone cracking and splintering at the contact point and where the spine had been severed. The splinters immediately fell to dust in the air, never meeting the ground, blown away in the wind.

His body's dust blended with the snow. Some blew in the air like ground-up bone, but the larger flakes that had been left behind looked an awful lot like spices.

Strange, you think. His scarf remained, but the rest of his costume had disintegrated with the rest of him. Oh well.

You notice Papyrus had run through his dialogue but hadn't dusted yet, keeping alive past his usual time. You scowl- he always was a pest, wasn't he? Always loud, obnoxious, self-absorbed, dense, and an unremittingly terrible chef. Simply cracking his skull underfoot wouldn't do.

You pick up his head, looking around.

 _HUMAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO FIND MY BODY?_

Hmm... Put it on top of the Christmas Tree in town? Nah. Nobody would see it. Monster Kid was in Waterfall by now.

 _WHY, THAT'S SILLY! WHY WOULD YOU TAKE OFF MY HEAD, THEN IMMEDIATELY PUT IT BACK ON?_

Ugh, if only he would shut up. Somewhere where nobody would have to hear him- clearly, anyway. And the cliffs were too far away for them to bother.

…

Oh hey! You punt his skull into the river. You can still hear him rambling a little, and you know he can't drown, but it's better than before and he'll die down there anyway. Somewhere cold and alone.

Whistling, you keep strolling down the path, picking up the scarf left behind on the way. You could sell this at Temmie Village for good money.

Actually, you know what? You have a better idea.


	3. In My Way

Once upon a time, there was a child who could kill in a single hit.

Terrifying, isn't it? What would it be like to be on the under end…? Why don't you ask Undyne? She'd know. But…

Ha ha.

Well, that was disappointing. Of course she'd swoop in to save Monster Kid. Of course she'd sacrifice herself.

But it was so, _so_ disappointing when you killed her in one hit, smashing in her metal armor with your foot. You had expected her to put up a decent fight- where had all her vigor gone? Her excitement? Her passion? The head of the Royal Guard was, unfortunately, a let-down.

At least the monster kid left. God, he was so _annoying_ , but the game's boundaries wouldn't let you throttle him. Good riddance.

Yadda, yadda, Undyne goes on with her little anime-esque monologue, but you don't plan on sticking around long enough to find out how it ends, because you already know- she dies. You decide to skip her sad little monologue and start walking away. Her dying words echo behind you, and ring uselessly in the Waterfall cavern. You're about to bend the corner when you hear it.

The dust sound. But there's no Battle Finish dingle.

And then she's talking again.

Elated, you turn around, and find Undyne has pulled herself back together from dust, a heroic act that of course only _she_ would be capable of. You can't help but smile like a little kid who got the most amazing gift on their birthday. Like greeting an old friend, you say, _"You came back!"_

Beautiful, isn't it? She wasn't another disappointment after all! Undyne came back to fight you. Just for you. And now- now, as she reforms, as the music starts up, Undyne becomes the first real challenge in your way. It's a refreshing change of pace.

Then she kills you again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

After a while, it gets grating. After a while, you start to get bored of even her. After a while, she becomes predictable. Cool design and all, at least the fight has good music, but she hasn't even got a monologue for the fight; all you do is smash in her armor, maybe fracture her knee, or break her jaw. Another let-down. You start getting angry, and your frustration leads to more deaths, until finally you need to take a break. You sit in the main screen for a while as you take a moment's respite between battles. After a little bit, you wonder if maybe she's moved on successful from killing you, told her weaboo girlfriend and everything, taking your SOUL to Asgore.

Well, that's too bad. No point in letting it happen if you can't see it yourself.

You hit the Continue button, and you're back with the echo flowers and fireflies, right before the bridge.

Try again.

* * *

Further this time. Try again.

* * *

Forgot to heal. Try again.

* * *

Further.

* * *

Further.

* * *

Further.

* * *

You're getting angry again.

* * *

 *** 1 left.**

* * *

Yes! Finally! _Finally_! Undyne has finally died at your hands- well, feet. You look over the damage you've dealt with satisfaction. Undyne's armor at the chest is shattered (probably her ribs too). Her nose has broken, her jaw is probably fractured, and she has undoubtedly lost teeth, all thanks to you.

Finally. It took so many deaths, so, _so_ many, but you had determination. And you were determined to see all of this, all the way through. You did it.

You killed her.

You laugh, happily, wildly, loudly, you can't believe it- cause for celebration! Ha ha ha! You don't even care that Undyne is looking at you like you're sick, hey you probably are, or that Alphys is watching all of this. You laugh, and keep laughing. It's SO relieving, you can't stop. Tears run down your face.

 _"By now, she's called ASGORE and told him to absorb the six human souls…"_

 _…_

 _"And with that power…"_

 _"This world will live on…!"_

You seriously doubt it.


End file.
